


Watch Me

by Anonymous



Series: T's kinktober in march [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream has a thing for getting off in public, but he'd rather watch, if you know what he means.(Kinktober 6: public)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: T's kinktober in march [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	Watch Me

It took a while to talk Sapnap into it, but the payoff was worth every second. 

Dream led him down the alley a few blocks from their shared house and then let the younger's arm go, and he took a few steps before turning around to face one another. Dream could hardly see Sapnap’s face in the darkness, but he could still see the faint outline of half of his expressions in the light from the streetlight above them. He turned to look at Dream, his eyes shining in the light, but Dream only raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Colour?" He asked, just to be sure. 

Sapnap nodded, and his voice crackled as he replied, "Green."

There was a moment of stillness between them before Sapnap leaned on the wall behind him and put a foot on the wall, appearing casual to anyone who might have seen them, but Dream watched, standing still a metre or so away, as Sapnap moved his hand down his stomach and caressed the front of his trousers. Dream’s eyes trailed the moment as Sapnap’s head fell back against the brick, but his hand didn't stop building up the tension, the anticipation, until his hips shifted upwards.

"Take yourself out," Dream told him, and Sapnap obeyed him.

He couldn't see his cock, just the faintest outline of it in the darkness, but Dream’s mouth still watered as Sapnap rubbed his thumb over the tip, pushing back the foreskin slightly and toying with himself for Dream’s pleasure. He made a soft, inaudible noise which shot through Dream like static electricity, but before the taller could say something, Sapnap spat into his own hand to ease the movement. 

Sapnap made another breathy noise at the slickness in his hand, and Dream couldn’t help but chuckle from where he was standing on the other side of the alley. Sapnap’s eyes, filled with pleasure, flickered to him.

"That's good, huh?" Dream asked. 

Sapnap, wordlessly, nodded.

"Yeah, I bet. You like getting off in public. I don't know why you don't just do it whenever. You know it's wrong."

His lip disappeared between his teeth now, breathing heavily to try and avoid making a sound, but Dream kept talking anyway as Sapnap’s shoulders hunched over.

"It's disgusting, really, and for what? A quick jack-off session in an alley? I should make a show out of you, put you in front of a window."

But then Sapnap threw a hand over his mouth, showing his movements slightly and before Dream could ask why, he saw the two people pass the end of the alley, talking quietly to one another, and Dream watched as Sapnap’s glossy eyes watched them pass. 

His hand moved still, and watching his face, Dream whispered, "Faster."

They were almost gone when Sapnap obeyed, and he gasped when he pulled his hand from his mouth, looking at Dream with overwhelmed tears in his eyes. 

"Good boy," Dream said, licking his lips. 

Sapnap gasped and shuddered, getting close from Dream’s words and his hand alone, but Dream didn't move to stop him, didn't tell him to remove his hands. His breathing came out staggered, uneven. The younger glanced at him, his eyes drooping from how close he was to going over the edge, and Dream watched his hand blur over his cock, watched his chest stutter up and down, watched Sapnap come with a strangled shout. 

His hips bucked, and Dream moved forward to catch him before his knees could give up on him. 

"You're good," Dream whispered to him as he whined, "I got you." 

"God," Sapnap’s breath was uneven, and he gripped Dream’s jacket as he tried to pull himself back up. 

"You were fantastic," Dream whispered into his hair, "you were so, so good."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are excellent!  
> Please don't send this to CCs. If they change their minds about shipping or NSFW then this work will be deleted


End file.
